Kaiser Matt Tygore
"I was born to see the Universe in it's creation and I have have seen the universe in it's destruction and reformation, I am older than you could possibly imagine and you can not truly defeat me, everything you do, everything you have done, everything that has happened was to my benefit." ''-Matt Tygore in response to the Oya High Papulus'' Rise of Matt Tygore "Matt Tygore"(an alias, real name unknown) lived a relatively uneventful life, until at some unknown time period, he started noticing his Psionic abilities, in the onset of World War III and the Ravager invasion, Matt Tygore had joined a group known as the League of Neutral Powers, later reformed into "Squadron of Extermination" After the war ended a new darker faction rose from it's ashes.. Night Tech, They , became the most powerful terrorist group on Earth, they came into conflict with the Union and nearly killed it's leaders.The SoE base was overun by Ravagers and NightTech forces, Mark Michaels , Carla Cerda and Matt Tygore were attacked, two of them had died. The battle however unleashed Matt Tygore's Psionic potential, soon after he became a darker and more powerful beast. He in the following months formed his own faction seperate from SoE, known as "the Tygore Union" these two factions merged later on. The Epidemic of 2014. When the Nuclear radiation spread througout the world it began causing large organisms (including humans) to become reckless while roaming around attacking anything in sight. After another Allied victory at the central city, a massive wave of ravagers descended upon them the situation quickly became dire, Matt Tygore's forces pulled back, after having rescued civilians from the nearby suburb with stolen helicopters, the Allied forces made their stand on the Del Tower. When the infected started to overrun their defenses, Matt Tygore enraged, finally unleashed his psionic powers.. the deep freeze that he created killed the ravagers (and some of his men) but stopped them from eradicating everyone left alive. Four months later, the ravagers were killed off at the same time, Matt Tygore had become a national hero, from which he began his first plan, he reorganized the Allied forces into SkyTech . The End of Night-Tech and beginning of SkyTech After the morally ambiguous "Battle of Sonora" the newly reorganized "SkyTech" still garnered more and more members. Finally in July 24th of 2015 SkyTech forces stormed a compound outside northern mexico or southern USA , luckily they managed to catch the leaders of Night-Tech off guard as they happened to be located all in the same base. they were besieged and within hours Matt Tygore assassinated them all. He kidnapped the founder of NightTech from which vital infomation on the US and it's allies became known. The fall of Nations, Rise of Antarctica As the sovereign states of the earth had been weakened by civil conflict, War, famine, disease and Terrorism. SkyTech (now based in Antarctica) had numbered over 25,000 members world-wide, was prepared to face a new challenge, Chancellor Matt Tygore, had strategicallly placed thousands of sleeper agents in the larger countries that could still fight. On Summer of 2015 Operation "Deep Freeze" began, and SkyTech forces attacked en masse, linking up with sleeper agents and allied rebel groups. the severe damage caused by the surprise attack led to the fall of these nations and the surrender of others. On Summer of 2015 the Prototype "Sky Battleship" which plans for it's assembly had been stolen by SkyTech a few months previously, had finally been completed and ready for battle, Matt Tygore christened the ship the "SkyTiger" and by September 12th had revealed the ship to the world. The last remaining navies of the world, forged the Allied Forces, and with a 5000 strong army, stormed the continent of Antarctica in one last struggle for survival however this army was NOT equiped for the extreme lows in temperature that SkyTech had been accustomed to for quite sometime, and so the 400 strong defender force still managed to defeat the larger force . Seven days later, all of the worlds navies had been destroyed by the SkyTiger and escort aircraft, all 5000 troops that participated in the battle of Antarctica either defected or died. On September 19th of 2015, Matt Tygore had conquered the planet, in his capitol city of "SkyTech City" in the province of Ice Core Glacier, Matt Tygore Declared victory, and deemed himself, "Kaiser" he changed his name to Matt Tygore, and finally he formed a new government under his and his comrades leadership, the United Terran States of Earth based Antarctica (later states would be replaced with systems) The Kaiser has ruled ever since. The Insurrection Shortly after the defeat of the Allied Forces and formation of the UTSEA, Matt Tygore second in command "Drake (Draco) Liska" along with Jack Cerda defected and rebelled mostly due to Matt Tygore new reign as an emperor of Earth. The rebellion began in Antarctica, however, Liska survived and destroyed the Psionic Glaciator, however soon after the Vice Admiral and his forces were sent to hunt him down at his base in the Falkland islands from which Liska escaped. Matt Tygore afterwards declared Draco Liska a national hero despite this, though he still launched a stolen nuke at the US anyway, cementing his position as Kaiser. The Space War and the Invasion In the 2060's the Alien Race "the Vramese" attacked planet Earth, first contact with aliens established, the Vramese attacked for resources, space and slave labor, in their inevitable defeat in the Great Solarian War, they were thwarted by the Krovan and Zarnian empires, the Krovans drove the Vramese off after a year of rampaging, the Krovan's later learned to communicate with the terrans giving them new technology in exchange for assistance, the assistance was from the Psionic Division of the fledgling UTSEA, Kaiser StratosTygo agreed and by 2072 the alliance defeated the Vramese and destroyed most of their cities. The Terrans later began a rapid reconstruction era. that would allow them to become a space fairing force. Terran Imperialism, the Krovans in the 2090's The UTSEA had been reformed and the military technology reached new levels, colonization of the moon and mars were finalized in this decade after 40 years of trying, new and efficient methods of travel and terraformation had long existed, (warp drives invented in the 2020's) now the UTSEA sought to carve an empire of their own, with the help of the Krovan Empire they quickly went from 3 worlds to 96 by 2194, and after defeating a powerful and ancient faction from the Sapphirian Sector (Third Shrine Republic) they gained new technology from the natogytts to reverse engineer, most of the UTSEA technology now is a hybrid of ancient Natogytt/Krovan and old Terran Tech combined with innovations of the 25th century. The Solar-Sapphirian War On 2179 the Natogytts attacked Zarnian, Vyrian and Vramese worlds, starting conflicts with them as well. Kaiser StratosTygo and the other Solarian leaders boarded the Solarian Star Station over planet Ckrova, they formed the third Solarian Coaltion, all Factions in the sector were united as one for the first time in history, massive battles were had across the sector fo 18 years, Billions were killed, but the UTSEA's tech level rose rapidly, eventually Kal: Tyrianheim accidently warped his fleet over planet Earth , the UTSEA defended the planet, while Kaiser StratosTygo boarded his flagship "U'nlitche" during this time Tyrianheim called forth the Battlestation "Klorelusz" over the planet, tipping the odds in their favor. The Coalition forces conquered the planet and moved on to Shrine, most of the forces were destroyed but theSkyTiger I slipped through and Flash froze the City of Tygotan, killing the entire population, the SkyTiger I warp rifted back to Earth, causing a wave of destrucion around the city os Shrineopolis. soon after the Psion Praetorians defected and aligned with the Boreluzians and a TEC Fleet attacked TSR targets. the Third Shrine Republic fell in 2200 as the civillian populace revolted, eventually the TEC invaded full force along with the Krovans, the UTSEA kept it's handful of Sapphirian worlds and the war with them ended. Kaiser StratosTygo and Nedis: Malkhen Spitora forges a peace treaty, in 2208. The damage had already been done, the destruction wrought by the war ended the golden age, and crushed the empire, much of the super-advanced technology used by the TSR was lost, something which the Natogytts have not recovered from. Terran invasion of Sangerrika, Borelus and Kanderarch When Loreko began studying this new time he learned of the resident Psionic power, "Kaiser StratosTygo " and wished to test his skills, he Psychically contacted him in 2453 to call him out to a duel, he made sure to seem as threatening as possible aswell he knew that the Kaiser was in no position to deny his request, what he didn't know however was that the Kaiser could read memories of other Psychics when linked, the Kaiser kicked off a campaign to use construct Star beacons and the multiple projects starting off as a copy of the Jewel and eventually the creation of the Frost core to counter the hidden plans of Loreko. During the secret Duel on planet Crysalvio, they both showed impressive skill, but Loreko was far older and had powers from Psion and Dark Passengers leading to him barely defeating StratosTygo, Loreko attempted to finish the job, as a time travelling Spitter Taigo arrived just in time to take the Kaiser's place, instead the Kaiser quickly recognized this game changer and in conjunction made a stalemate against Loreko, both sides warp rifted to their original location as the psychic link was mutually severed. Spitter Taigo the time traveler would later die from his wounds from which StratosTygo would remember . Matt Tygore's role in the Sector Wars In 2504 the Viserak and secretly the Kandlia invaded the Sapphirian Sector, despite Matt Tygore's scheming he was not aware that this would occur so soon nor was he aware of the Kandlia. Near the end of the Year, the Great Kandlian Swarm, had invaded 16 Sapphirian Worlds namely Kanderach and Capricon, by 11.11.2505 He sent Three fleets to pacify the Kandlian swarm, in the sapphirian Sector. Their first target was Kanderarch, Commander's James Albert Ranson and Cheyanne, leading Antarchtos corps and SkyTech respectively, succeeded in purging the kandlia from the surface, albeit at the cost of many million Kanderarchi lives. In response, interim Kal-Nedis Wertias Opop, sent Epsilon Squadron to fight them off. After several major battle on the surface and in Space, Kaiser Matt Tygore ordered a temporary withdrawal. Terran Invasion of Borales Four months after that Kanderarch Campaign, Kaiser Matt Tygore himself took part in the Terran invasion of Borales , Fourteen UTSEA fleets invaded not only catching the Viserak off guard, but forcing many of them to flee. Alexis Sugof forced Terran civillians living in the Emeraldii sector into internment camps, which caused Matt Tygore to threaten Adairis itself, if that had continued. Within a few days, the last remaining AVS Forces were defeated at Borales, and unbeknownst to the Viserak, Matt Tygore's Forces used the Boralissian Star Beacon to contain a Frost Core . A few months later Natogytt Allies on Kalrein sent a distress call. Terran Defense of Kalrein The Viserak led by Gerard Tygore, had attacked planet Kalrein. Matt Tygore sent Commander: Cheyanne and the newly formed "Gold" Squadron to defend the world. Days later, Gold Squadron had been defeated and Matt Tygore , deemed Gerard Tygore public enemy. After the Kalreinis decided to negotiate, Kaiser Matt Tygore's Imperial Squadron appeared in orbit of the planet and laid waste to the Adairin Acclamator forces garrisons there. The Kandlian Invasion The Kandlian swarm landed upon the surface of Kanderarch, the signal given off by the local frost core led the Swarm to the planet again, now with a much larger force, UTSEA forces were overun and the frost core was stolen, in response, the Matt Tygore himself hunted for the Frost core, he came accross a kandlian courier named "Spline" he murdered Spline and continued his search for the frost core, he then spread a rumor that it was the Natogytts who had killed Spline, Later, Kaiser Matt Tygore original plan, was to begin, the destruction of the majority of the Swarms on Planet Kandlia was ready, and with over 27 Fleets the UTSEA destroyed all but one swarm, the Kandlians were then informed of the attack, and attacked planet Antarctos as planned, information on the location of earth was intentionally given at Frontier and he staged the "Death" of Sentien, to break the Swarm in two, once the Kandlians were defeated in Antarctica,some of their minions were captured. the kandlians were chased to Frontier, and a great battle between Harkoff, Tychondrus, Razurus and the UTSEA began. The UTSEA won the conflict and captured Tychondrus, Razurus and the dead husk of Spline to be used for testing. Terran Retribution Kaiser Matt Tygore ordered the UTSEA to invade Borelus, the purpose this time was to activate the Star-Beacon and Frost Core there for their first official field test. After the invasion of Borelus two more frost core signals were picked up and Antarchtos and Aridia were the next place for their forces to head towards. Matt Tygore's Forces on Antarctos faced Harkoff's Swarm, however the UTSEA had the upperhand and used the frost core Star Beacon combination to eradicate the Kandlia on the planet. The next world was Aridia, which the Viserak had retreated to after the conflicts in Emeraldii, they managed to steal one of the frost cores as well, Matt Tygore ordered the Commander and Zach Jenson to assault the compound. As the UTSEA battled the forces on Aridia, Matt Tygore noticed that the Enemy had been tipped off to their plans, while the UTSEA secured the Frost core, the traitor was still on the loose. Once again it was time to invade Borales, since the UTSEA had pulled out a few months previously to attack Kandlia, the Viserak returned en masse. Invasion of Borelecava, Fall of Sentien On the Borelecavan dawn, The UTSEA invaded the world with some of the same fleets that invaded Kandlia a year before their inital plan was to activate the Borelecavan, star beacon, unfortunately it had malfunctioned possibly due to some of the time traveling ridiculousness. James Ranson himself led the attack, the UTSEA forces there killed three couriers, Corros, Degester and Byoclorus. with those couriers dead, the kandlian presence in the immediate area of the Star beacon was weakened. James Ranson entered the beacon himself to repair it. Meanwhile near Sentien's Fortress, Matt Tygore revealed the fruits of their efforts, a genetic compliation of Spline, Tychondrus, Razurus and the Temporal Double version of Harkoff. he deemed this creation Draliska, the UTSEA led by Matt Tygore and the Draliskan Swarm Slammed into the Kandlian Swarm and broke through their defenses, Matt Tygore placed the frostcore down himself, as the frost core and star beacon were simultaneously activated the entirety of the Swarm was owned by Matt Tygore and Draliska. Four hours later, the allied forces of Noemi Cerda, Gerard Tygore and Patriarch: Harkoff, assaulted the UTSEA base camp to stop them once and for all, unfortunately for them they were defeated one by one as more and more Kandlia were pouring in and more and more Terran fleets warping in, all of the enemy forces were destroyed, Kaiser Matt Tygore had at last won the Sector wars. Category:Terran Characters